As he holds me
by ManiacOfSorts
Summary: One-shot GW/BZ, Ginny's POV. Just a little bit of fluff, I suppose. The idea formed in my head, and I thought it was rather sweet. My first fic, so please be sparing; don't swamp me with flames or anything.


**A/N: This is my first fic, so be gentle, no need for harsh words, eh? Please review, though if you haven't got something nice to say, don't say it :P Jokes, constructive criticism is welcome, as are flames, but don't make me cry. I don't know just how AU these characters are, but I don't really need to be told. This is what I thought of (one of the times) how Blaise and Ginny would be together. Caring, yet humourous. As I'm positive many writers have done before me. This is set roughly around the time of HBP, but isn't canon (obviously), they just seem around that age. And! it's really short, but meh. In my book it's like ... three and a bit pages. I guess I have a lot to learn. Happy reading,  
****- Freya.**

**Disclamer: JKR owns what I would like to call my own, and what I should be proud to call my own, I wish someone else owned. I, however, own these words written in this order, and for that I am thankful.**

As he holds me.

As he holds me, he talks to me. He tells me of his love for me. Of how I should already know. He tells me how he thinks about me. How he wants me. He kisses me. He laughs with me, and shares my sorrows. He brushes away my tears with a fingertip, or a gentle brush of his lips. He smiles as his face rests beside mine.

As he holds me.

* * *

We lay in the grass, fresh sunlight filtered down through the hazy air. He stared at me, completely unaware of our surroundings, utterly at bliss. I got lost in his eyes, golden pools of truth, I could see his soul, bursting through, trying to tell me something.

Blaise's hand came to rest on mine, which in turn rested on my hip. A small smile played upon his beautiful lips. Before I could stop him, his fingers had reached my stomach. I whimpered, my eyes grew wider and my lip trembled. No, I whispered in my head, I wasn't going to break the silence.

I was too late. Blaise's nimble fingers had already woven themselves underneath my arms and onto my waist.

Was I feeling up to this?

He just grinned, his deceitful eyes sparkling with the triumph of a champion. Blaise started to wriggle his fingers. A small chuckle escaped his lips. That was his weakness, laughter! I rolled myself away from the dark-haired boy, and tucked myself into the foetal position.

The simple answer, yes.

Blaise stared at me, for the second time in the past 2 minutes. The look in his eyes dared me to move. He crouched, ready, in position. 'Baby, I was born to run away from you.' I smirked, jumped up, and smartly darted away from him, stopping at a seemingly appropriate distance of roughly 10 metres. 'My instinct repels snakes.'

'Yeah, but see, therein lies the problem with your method,' Blaise whispered as he shifted towards me slowly.

'Oh, and what may that be, I wonder?' I joked knowing I had won this argument. So fast I didn't see him move, Blaise ran and tackled me rather neatly, a small gleam in his then radiant eyes,

'Well, _Baby_, I was born to catch you.' He replied obviously, a trace of sarcasm lingering on the edges of his lips. 'Plus, I like p … kittens.' I narrowed my eyes at him, yet he held a fair amount of truth in that statement. I struggled under Blaise, but he just chuckled evilly, pinning my arms down effortlessly; as if I weighed no more than a dandelion. I tried to roll to the side; however he simply straddled me, preventing any escape techniques. I thought for a moment, deliberating on the best way of momentarily distracting Blaise. I placed my hand lightly on his hip, 'accidentally' slipping it down to his thigh.

'Oopsies. Now, Blaise, darling. This could either be very nice for you, or very unpleasant. You're in no … position to bargain.' It was my turn to giggle evilly; I was in charge here. Blaise visibly relaxed, letting me control him. I flipped us over, so I was on top. But Blaise wouldn't give up that easily; he propped himself up onto his elbows, and glared with puppy-dog eyes at me.

'That's cheating, that is.' He blew a puff of warm air onto my neck, and I suppressed the urge to shiver. 'It's unfair.' I fluttered my eyelash against his cheek, a butterfly kiss.

'What is, _Sweetie_?' I figured playing innocent was my best bet. Blaise groaned, and my eyes flew open. I … was straddling him. The Slytherin flirt. He'd just groaned. I had made him make that sound. Blaise bit his lip, and took my face in his hands. He kissed me, savouring the moment.

'You are beautiful,' He murmured, his lips still tracing mine. My face grew hot beside this boy's, so very adept at pushing my buttons, and the shadow of a smirk played upon his lips, 'And you blush.' The corner of his mouth twitched and needless to say my face grew hotter still. 'Chill, love; it's cute.' His smirk turned into a full-blown grin, and I was astounded by the beauty of this dark-haired boy. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to me.

'Blaise.' He laid his head on my shoulder.

'I'm here.' He always understood. I breathed in the scent of him. He was right. He's here. Now. And frankly, now is all I have to worry about; as he holds me.

* * *

**Review, please! It only takes, like, 10 seconds. Even if it's just to say you liked/disliked it. I love feedback, and I need to know people are enjoying my fics... ^-~**


End file.
